Winds Like Ice
by Juntaine
Summary: A quiet background character is suddenly the only hope for an alien species. Ensign Thalyn just wanted to catalog specimens, none of this 'away mission' stuff. She doesn't think she can do it, but Captain Janeway disagrees.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The main character is an original character of my own design. However, she and the basic plot are all I can even remotely call my own. Voyager doesn't belong to me, I'm just sort of borrowing a small corner of it.

Please review and comment, I would like to learn from you guys about how I can make this better.

Enjoy!

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway loved first contact situations. Meeting a new species and making a good first impression gave her such a thrill. One of the few things that made the Delta Quadrant somewhat bearable. Voyager was still stranded hundreds of thousands of lightyears from Federation space, with no hope of reaching it in any of their lifetimes. Janeway knew the journey home would be difficult, to say the least. Giving the crew and their mission a purpose gave them something to do. Acting as though their journey home was just a routine long-ranged mission gave everyone a reason to get up in the morning and also offered these sorts of first contact opportunities.

This time, it was a species named the Q'intanth'ri, or that was the closest Janeway could come to figuring out what they were called. A rather ethereal humanoid species, they were a very sensible race but friendly.

"We would be glad to offer any assistance you might require. Medical supplies, simple technology, anything you need," Janeway said, gesturing widely with her arms as she paced across the bridge deck. She didn't like that she did that, but she was just too excited.

"And in return?" said the Q'intanth'ri on the viewscreen, his speech slow but soothing. The ice blue eyes on his reptilian face drooped, giving him the look of an older member of his species.

"In return," she replied, smiling warmly, "We'd like to learn more about your people. Our mission is to explore new life and meet new people. Knowledge is what drives us."

"A noble trait, Captain. I must discuss it with our leaders, but I anticipate your terms will be suitable." With a kind half-smile, the Q'intanth'ri signed off and the viewscreen changed to a beautiful view of his planet. It was an ice planet, as far as Janeway could tell. She wondered if they had survived underground, much as other species in the Federation had. Oh, she couldn't wait to see what she could learn about them.

Finally throwing herself into her captain's chair, she saw Chakotay smiling at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You," replied her first officer with a laugh. "You live for this."

"Oh, you have no idea. We're the first to meet this species…" She shook her head. "This is what Starfleet is all about."

Chakotay continued to smile to himself and Janeway was in too good of a mood to chide him for it. Tapping her finger impatiently on the armrest, she tried to wait for the Q'intanth'ri to call back. After a few minutes, she could stand it no longer.

"While we wait, Ensign, why don't you do some passive scanning? See what we can learn," she said, glancing up and backwards to the young Operations officer.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ensign Harry Kim replied. Janeway turned back to the viewscreen, hearing the quiet taps as his fingertips hit the computer console.

"The surface temperature is very cold, looks like it's negative 100 degrees at the equator. There's some sign of ancient ruins on the surface, but the energy signatures are faint, indicating underground dwellings."

Just as she thought.

"There are a few artificial satellites surrounding the planet, I count…seven, besides the first ones we saw." Those satellites had first caught Voyager's attention when they were in warp; fascinating small metallic bodies, the most distant of which were capable of warp speed. Ensign Kim continued to rattle off interesting findings and Janeway listened carefully, keeping each nugget of information filed away in case it would come in handy later.

After several minutes, when Kim had run out of things to say, Tuvok spoke up. "The Q'intanth'ri are signaling again, Captain."

Janeway grinned. "On screen."

"Captain Janeway. I have discussed the matter with my people and as you correctly deduced, we are in need of supplies." The creature gave a great sigh. "We're recovering from a terrible illness that has spread throughout our small civilization. Our scientists have come up with a cure, but we cannot synthesize enough and quickly enough to help those who need it most. If you would be willing to assist us, anything you ask for will be granted."

Janeway's jaw tightened for a moment with emotion. "If you give us the chemical composition of your cure, I will do everything in my power to get you what you need. You have my word."

The reptilian face seemed to relax into what she assumed was relief. "Thank you, Captain. I'll have my scientists send you all the information you require."

The viewscreen went blank.

"Six hundred thousand doses?" repeated the EMH Doctor later as Janeway stood with one hand on her hip, the other on a vacant biobed. The hologram rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "And how much time do I have?"

"There's no time limit, but I assure you all those lives hang in the balance," Janeway replied.

The Doctor gave an irritated sigh then walked around his desk and sat in his chair. Tapping the monitor, he scanned the information then gave a slight shrug. "The compound seems simple enough. I should be able to synthesize it. Timing…could be a problem, but I'll get working on it right away. It should go quicker with Kes's help," he added after a moment.

Kes, the elfin Ocampan, gave a grave nod. "We'll make it, Captain." A small smile curved on her lips. "It'll give me a chance to study my biochemistry."

The Doctor grunted and Janeway smiled. Leaving the two of them to work, she made her way back to the bridge.

Chakotay was still in his chair, chin resting thoughtfully on one hand.

"Thoughts, Commander?" asked Janeway as she sat down.

"Ensign Kim has been in contact with the Q'intanth'ri. The toll on their people was…unbelievable. Nearly a third of their people likely won't survive." He shook his head. "Speed is going to be the deciding factor. Speed is the only thing that can save them."

Janeway sighed. "We should make preparations for the delivery. Ensign Kim, contact the Q'intanth'ri again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Made a few adjustments. I'd like to mention that I've not read any novels regarding Andorians; I'm going off of what I remember from Enterprise and my own imagination. That actually goes for just about everything I've written here. Hopefully it's still a decent story.

* * *

Several hours later, Janeway and the rest of the command staff were seated in Voyager's conference room. On the screen behind them was the Doctor. As the ranking medical officer, as it were, and his involvement with the current situation, his guidance would be crucial.

"Okay, people. Here's what we've got. The Doctor has nearly completed the shipment. Delivery, however, is going to be a problem. Ensign?"

Ensign Kim stood up and walked to one of the computer screens. Touching a button, an image of the Q'intanth'ri planet appeared.

"As you can see, the planet is an ice planet. The Q'intanth'ri live underground in artificial environments. The problem is that our transporters won't work. I know Lieutenant Torres has tried to make modifications, but nothing's working."

"It's the ice," said B'Elanna Torres, the Chief Engineer. "There's some kind of electrical current that combined with the energy output from the Q'intanth'ri makes it damn near impossible to even get near the place."

"Okay, so transporters are out. What about a shuttle?" asked Chakotay, his voice calm and quiet.

"We considered that, and it's probably going to be our best bet. However, the Q'intanth'ri settlement has no way to receive it. No landing platforms or anything," continued Kim.

"What about those satellites? They had to launch them somehow," asked Tom Paris, Voyager's pilot.

Kim touched the screen again and the image zoomed in on a mechanical looking structure on the surface of the planet. It was circular and almost indistinguishable from the ice. "These are what they used to launch their satellites. Simple launching tubes, nothing more."

"So what are our options?" asked Janeway, taking charge again.

"Torres and I have discussed it and talked with the Q'intanth'ri. In order to deliver the medicine, someone's going to have to pilot the shuttle to the surface of the planet and literally hand it over."

"Dangers?"

"The cold, for one. It'd be suicide for a human. The Q'intanth'ri are marginally better adapted to the cold than humans. He also mentioned some surface predators that have adapted to the extreme cold. We probably won't run into one, but if he mentioned it, it's likely to be a concern. This is the only way we've been able to figure out how to get them the shipment."

"What about freezing? Is there a danger that we'd destroy the medicine?"

Kim shrugged. "We can devise a heated container, but whoever delivers it will have to move fast."

"Doctor?"

"The cure shouldn't be allowed to freeze or it will lose it potency. Ensign Kim is right; whoever does this must be fast or risk losing the entire shipment."

"How much more do you have to make?"

"A few thousand doses. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"I don't suppose you have anything that could help us deal with the cold?"

"Other than lots of clothing and a hot water bottle, no, I don't."

"You said it would be deadly to humans," spoke up a quiet voice. "What about Vulcans?"

The Doctor considered Tuvok's question for a moment. "Vulcans are known to deal with difficult climates. I imagine your mental disciplines would assist." Musing out-loud, the Doctor shrugged. "If you're extremely careful not to be exposed for too long, I believe you'd come out all right."

Tuvok nodded, but Janeway held out her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Tuvok, but I don't want you going alone. Just in case something should happen to you, I need someone to go with you. Any suggestions?"

There was a moment of silence. Janeway knew that most of them probably wanted to volunteer, and even with the dangers outlined by Kim and the Doctor, one of them would probably have to face that danger.

"Actually, Captain, I have a suggestion," said the Doctor after a moment. "There's an Ensign Thalyn on board, I'd like to recommend her."

"She's not a vulcan, is she?" asked Janeway, frowing as she tried to remember Thalyn.

"No," he said with raised eyebrows. "She's andorian."

"Andorian…" repeated Janeway. Ah, yes. She vaguely remembered seeing her. A young science officer. "Andorians _are_ from an ice planet, but how does that help us?"

"Andorians are similar to the Q'intanth'ri in that they've adapted to a permanent ice age. Their blood chemistry is different from humans and vulcans. Certain compounds keep the blood from freezing at temperatures that would kill most other life." He squinted at the monitor. "Our Ensign Thalyn is only half andorian-her mother was human-but I'll bring her in for some tests."

"Very well." Janeway shrugged. "Unless anyone has any other suggestions, let's get back to work. Doctor," she said as the rest of the command staff began to leave. "I'll meet you in a few minutes to talk to Ensign Thalyn."

"Yes, Captain. I'll summon her immediately."

* * *

"I'm being sent on a mission?" asked the timid andorian sitting on the biobed. The Doctor was scanning her with a medical tricorder that she watched out of the corner of her eye. Janeway smiled as comfortingly as she could.

"I realize that it's short notice, but your physiology is exactly what we need."

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "My physiology."

Janeway took a moment to consider how tackle this. Thalyn was young; this was likely her first tour of duty as it was for many on this ship. Janeway had taken a quick glance at her records. As a biologist under the Science department, she likely would grasp the gravity of the situation. The only thing that could hold her back was her obvious inexperience.

"We're orbiting a planet inhabited by the Q'intanth'ri. They've asked us for our help in curing their population of a devastating sickness. They have a cure but don't have the means to make enough quickly. That's where we come in. The Doctor is finishing up the last of the cure. What we need you for is the delivery. They live on an ice planet," she continued, eliciting a quick glance from Thalyn. "Mr. Tuvok is going to pilot a shuttle down to the surface. I want you to go with him in case something happens."

Thalyn nodded but still looked uncertain. "What will be expected of me?"

"You have basic pilot training?" Janeway asked. Thalyn nodded. "Combat?"

"Basic. I know my way around a phaser."

"Good enough. Hopefully nothing will go wrong, but be ready." Janeway smiled again. "This will be your first away mission, I believe."

"Yes, ma'am," responded Thalyn, losing a bit of her pale blue color.

"Well, I've completed my scans," said the Doctor, folding up his tricorder. "Ensign Thalyn is in perfect health and indeed should be able to handle the Q'intanth'ri climate."

"Excellent. Thank you, Doctor." Janeway turned back to Thalyn who was turning an odd shade of blue. If she'd been human, Janeway imagined her face would have been green.

"Don't worry," she said, putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Thalyn nodded uncertainly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nazira Thalyn watched as Tuvok's dark and skilled hands flew across the computer console. The vulcan was quiet, having said nothing since they'd taken off several minutes ago. Thalyn's hands were cold so she stuck them between her thighs. Boy, was she nervous. Barely out of the Academy, she'd never expected to be on a ship so far from home. As a scientist, she'd been happy to know she'd see things that no one had ever seen before, even excited. But sitting in a shuttle heading towards a potentially dangerous situation wasn't something she was quite ready for.

"Preparing to enter the atmosphere," said Tuvok. "Were you briefed on the conditions we are to expect on the surface?" he asked.

"Just a little bit from what the Captain and the Doctor told me in sickbay."

"The surface temperature is below the tolerance for humans. I am not fond of cold, but my mental discipline and vulcan physiology should be enough to protect me. We are to land at these coordinates," he pointed at the numbers on the monitor, "and hand the shipment to the Q'intanth'ri who will meet us there. I will make the delivery. You will remain in the shuttle and keep watch for the native predators that the Q'intanth'ri tell us might be attracted by our presence. Understood?"

Thalyn nodded nervously.

Tuvok turned back to the console, adjusting their heading. "I understand this is your first away mission. It is very probable that everything will go according to plan, but if anything is to happen to me, you must carry out the mission. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," she stammered.

"Very well. Prepare to enter the atmosphere."

As the shuttle passed through the outer atmosphere, they began to experience turbulence. Nothing dramatic, just some jolts and bumps. Thalyn gripped the armrest of her seat. The sudden changes of movement and the force that was slowly pressing her into her seat would have been exhilarating in any other circumstance. The inevitability of it all was still overwhelming.

There was a particularly large jolt and Thalyn saw a light flashing in the corner of Tuvok's panel. She saw him glance at it.

"What is it?" she asked. He didn't answer. Adjusting their heading again, the turbulence slowed. Thalyn was about to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly she was slammed into the console next to her head. Gasping with pain, she heard Tuvok grunt beside her. Putting a hand to her aching head, she felt the beginnings of a bump. Looking over at Tuvok, she saw his hands flying over the console.

"_Commander Tuvok, report_!" came Janeway's voice.

"I believe the atmosphere is affecting the shuttle's systems," replied Tuvok. He seemed uninjured and unconcerned with Thalyn, which she understood was not a priority at the moment.

"_It must be the same stuff that's preventing us from getting a transporter lock. I didn't think it would affect the shuttle's systems_," came Torres's voice.

"I believe I can manage the shuttle," said Tuvok.

"_Be careful, Lieutenant_," said Janeway.

"Yes, Captain, I intend to."

Suddenly there was a cackling from the communication system.

"Did we lose the signal?" asked Thalyn.

"Yes, I believe the atmosphere is causing most of the shuttle's malfunctions."

"But we'll be okay, right? I mean, we won't crash or anything?"

Tuvok turned to look her in the eye. "Ensign, we will not 'crash.' The shuttle's malfunctions are merely inconvenient."

Inconvenient indeed, she thought as she fingered the bump on her head.

"We will land in approximately five minutes."

Four minutes later, an alarm began to go off.

"The guidance system is inoperative," said Tuvok calmly. "I will have to estimate our position in order to land."

Easier said than done, as the shuttle was entering one of the fiercest blizzards Thalyn had seen. Their view was nothing but white. Tuvok was staring out the window but she knew he was mentally trying to figure out how close they were to the ground and in what direction.

"You may want to hold onto something," he said after a while.

"What, you think we're—" She was cut off as the shuttle slammed onto the ground. They still couldn't see, but she felt the shuttle skid and spin. Finally, the shuttle came to a stop.

"I think we landed," she said, turning to Tuvok.

"It would appear so." He tapped a few times on the console which was still functional, although it flickered.

"Shuttlecraft to Voyager, Shuttlecraft to Voyager," he called. "We have landed, repeat, we have landed."

Through the audio systems they heard only static.

"Could we contact the Q'intanth'ri?" suggested Thalyn.

Tuvok made no reply but tapped a few more times. "Q'intanth'ri settlement, this is the Voyager shuttlecraft, are you receiving?"

The static returned.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Ensign?"

"The audio. Run it again."

Tuvok repeated his request. The static returned and Thalyn heard it again.

"I'm hearing something, can you boost the signal or something?"

The vulcan didn't seem to believe her, but he made a few adjustments and sent another message to the Q'intanth'ri. This time, there was a clearer answer.

"This… Q'intanth'ri …read…position…"

"We are unable to tell our position. How far from the settlement are we and in what direction?" asked Tuvok as he continued to clear up the signal.

"Saw…crash landing. You appear to be approximately 120 meters northwest of…intended position."

"Acknowledged. Prepare for our arrival." The signal was cut off. Standing up, Tuvok walked to the back of the shuttle. Thalyn followed.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I had intended for you to stay with the shuttle, but I will have to walk further than expected. You will accompany me in case I am incapacitated by the cold," he replied curtly as he laid out the cold weather gear.

"It's probably a stupid question, but why not take the shuttle the last 120 meters or whatever?"

"The shuttle's malfunctions are…worrisome. I would rather not waste power or risk another systems failure in this blizzard. In addition, it would be difficult to remain on one heading with the wind."

Just as Thalyn was about to put on her helmet, Tuvok held out something. Taking it, she realized it was a phaser and holster.

"Predators, right," she murmured.

"It is best to be prepared."

Once Tuvok and Thalyn had secured their helmets, they made their way to the shuttle's hatchway. Tuvok attached a small sled to his belt that carried the shipment of medicine then glanced at her and she nodded. He activated the door.

Even through the protective materials of the suit, Thalyn could immediately feel the cold. It seeped into her suit as if it wasn't there, although she knew it would be infinitely colder without it. Tuvok grabbed her arm and she saw him stick something into her chest plate.

"I am attaching a cable to you in case we lose sight of each other. We will remain connected at all times," came his voice through the communicator in her helmet. The storm only seemed to interfere with long-ranged communication, so she was glad that she and Tuvok had a clear line.

Suddenly, Thalyn heard something. It wasn't nearby and it wasn't exactly hearing. As an andorian, Thalyn didn't really know what her hearing was compared with a human, but experience had taught her that she could pick up on things that others couldn't.

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"I hear nothing, Ensign."

She waited a moment, then heard it again. "Did the Q'intha'ri tell you about their predators?"

"Only to watch for them. Do you see them?"

"I hear it. My antennae."

"I see."

Another pause and she turned quickly to her right. Tuvok mimicked her motion. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him pull his phaser out. Pulling her own out she checked to make sure it was on a medium setting. She didn't know how big this thing was going to be.

Suddenly through the snow she saw something like a giant icicle coming towards her face. She tried to duck but felt it land on the side of her helmet. She hit the ground hard, ears ringing, gasping for air. Dimly she heard phaser fire and a deep ringing cry that must have been from the creature. Trying to regain her senses, she rolled over. Tuvok was lying on the ground a few meters away, the small sled with the medicine next to him and the cable connecting them cleanly severed. Turning around quickly, she tried to find the creature again. Then behind her she heard a scraping. She whipped around, but saw nothing. Breathing heavily with fear, she crouched. _Okay_, she thought to herself, _stay calm. You're better than this. You can hear it. Listen_. Closing her eyes, she relied on her enhanced hearing. There was that scraping sound again. Turning to her left she finally saw it.

It was a tad larger than the shuttle. The snow made it incredibly hard to see, but the minimal light glittered off its legs like glass. Somehow nature on this planet had managed to create a spider-like creature made out of icicles. Hundreds of glassy spikes covered its small body but its main weapon was the sharpness of its five meter limbs. It used them to propel itself forward as well, which explained the scraping she'd heard.

Staring in a biologist's fascination, she suddenly realized that it was heading for Tuvok's still immobile body. Pushing herself against the wind, she knelt by Tuvok's body. His eyes were closed but the slight fogging on the glass indicated he was still breathing. She shook him, but he didn't move. There was no sign of any wound, but it didn't matter. She had to get him back to the shuttle.

_Scrape_. Thalyn turned around to see one of its great legs falling towards her face. Rolling to the side, the tip just barely missed her shoulder. Fumbling with her phaser in the bulky gloves, finally she pointed it at the creature and fired. It screeched; she could barely hear it over the howling winds, but it was definitely in pain. Rearing back, it prepared for another attack but Thalyn increased the power and fired again. It drew back again. She must have injured it this time for it began to flail wildly, limbs flying in all directions. Still, it tried to attack her, but was unable to control its legs. That didn't decrease any of the danger, for the flailing icicles were landing all around her and Tuvok.

Grabbing his arm, she released the medicine sled then managed to thrust her shoulder under his body and began to drag him back towards the shuttle. In addition to excellent hearing, andorians were also endowed with an excellent sense of direction. She knew exactly where the shuttle lay.

Panting with the effort, she ran as fast as she could with her burden, feeling the impacts as the giant legs dug into the frozen ground. Up ahead she saw the dim outline of the shuttle. Dropping Tuvok, she turned and charged her phaser to maximum. The creature had mostly recovered from her previous attacks and was incredibly angry. It was almost on top of her when she fired. Luckily, she was a decent aim and caught it in the middle of the body. Screeching in pain, it curled up on itself, trying to escape her beam. She held the button down, standing up as the creature entered its death throes. Finally, it gave one final twitch and then collapsed.

Thalyn lowered the phaser, waiting for a moment to see if it was indeed dead. When it made no sign of getting up, she cautiously approached it and kicked a glassy leg. It skidded a few centimeters from the impact, but it seemed she had managed to kill it. A shame, really, to kill such a fascinating creature, but even though she would have loved to learn more about it, she was more than happy to remain alive. Holstering her phaser, she picked up Tuvok and opened the shuttle.

Inside, she grabbed a tricorder and scanned him. The creature apparently had managed to break a few ribs and Tuvok likely had a concussion. He seemed stable, but unconscious. The force to render a vulcan so helpless was staggering. Slowly she closed the tricorder. It was up to her now. Tuvok would be fine if she could get to Voyager in time. She considered taking him to the Q'intanth'ri but they wouldn't know what to do with a vulcan and she'd have to hurry anyways so she might as well leave him here. That meant she'd have to deliver the shipment and then pilot the shuttle back by herself.

That thought hit her like an icy slap in the face. She'd never wanted this sort of responsibility. She just wanted to go about her work undisturbed. Field work scared her; she'd hated the training she'd been required to complete. But now, she had no choice. Thousands of Q'intanth'ri depended on her, and now one vulcan. Tucking the tricorder into her belt, she made sure Tuvok was laid out on the deck comfortably with his helmet resealed then exited the shuttle.

Walking past the carcass of the icicle creature, she found the sled with the medical shipment. Time was of the essence; she hoped the medicine hadn't frozen. Scanning it briefly with the tricorder, she saw that it remained intact and at the proper temperature. Taking a deep breath, she clipped the sled to her belt. With another glance at the tricorder pointing out the nearest metallic structure, she set out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! I'm back! Sorry for the delay mid-story. I'm uploading the rest of the story so I don't do this again.

Again, review and comment, please.

Disclaimer: Voyager still isn't mine. I claim the andorian, though.

* * *

At first, 120 meters didn't seem bad. But with each step she took she grew colder. The temperature was unbelievable, far colder than what she'd experienced growing up on Andoria. Idly she wondered if she'd have been better off being full-blooded andorian.

Thalyn's mother had been human, an Earth diplomat who had met and fallen in love with an andorian captain. Thalyn's childhood had been rough; unable to match up with her peers, she became an outsider, became withdrawn to even her own family. Her father had hoped she'd join the Imperial Guard and follow the tradition of the andorian side of her family, but she'd had no interest. Resistance to her father continued until the death of her mother in a shuttle malfunction. Ignoring the protests of her father, she joined Starfleet where she'd tried to blend in with a different crowd. Starfleet in general was more accepting than Andoria, but no less difficult. Deciding to become a biologist, she went through Starfleet Academy expecting to be posted on a scientific vessel. While she'd partially gotten what she'd wanted on Voyager, she'd remained quiet and unobtrusive, preferring to complete her work in the background. She longed to be back on Voyager now, sitting in a warm room with samples to catalogue and identify, not trudging through a climate she'd never wanted to see again.

Her feet were getting cold, luckily retaining their feeling. Occasionally through the clouds she'd see the dark silhouette of the Q'intanth'ri settlement. The storm seemed to be slowing, but she doubted it would completely wind down any time soon, if ever. It was so like Andoria.

Finally the dark silhouette became clearer and she could see vague forms at the base. Waiting until she could see the Q'intanth'ri, she waved and received a similar gesture. Adjusting the controls on her arm, she activated the comm.

"I'm Ensign Thalyn of Voyager. I have the shipment with me."

"Welcome, Ensign," came the response. She was close enough to see the Q'intha'ri, see the reptilian faces and the icy blue eyes. Unclipping the small sled from her waist she picked up the container and handed it to the nearest Q'intanth'ri.

"This contains nearly 600 thousand doses. It should be okay, I hope the cold didn't damage it."

"Come inside for a moment and warm up while we find out," said one of the creatures as he gestured towards the door. Thalyn gave a polite nod of thanks and followed the other one that led the way.

They stopped just inside the door, into a white hallway that was brightly lit. It curved several meters down so her view was limited, but she could hear many distant footsteps on the hard floor.

She turned to watch one of the Q'intanth'ri scanning the box with what must have been their version of a tricorder. He made an odd purring noise which she found fascinating, hoping it was a good sign.

"All the medicine appears to be intact," pronounced the alien. Thalyn let go a large breath she'd been holding in. "I cannot thank you enough. Your people have probably saved our race."

"On behalf of the Voyager crew, I am glad that we were able to help. However, before I leave, I would ask one favor."

The Q'intanth'ri blinked. "Of course, name it."

"The communication equipment in our shuttle was damaged and I cannot contact Voyager. If you would let Captain Janeway know that we crash landed and Commander Tuvok was injured. I'll be attempting to pilot the shuttle back to Voyager."

"Injured? I hope it is not severe," the creature said, frowning.

"He should survive if I can get him back to Voyager. We were attacked by some kind of ice creature."

"A Krith'yar. Yes, they are the predominant predator around our settlement. You escaped unscathed?"

"I was able to kill it."

The two Q'intanth'ri gasped and her heart leapt into her throat. "I didn't intend to, but if I hadn't we both would have been killed." She hoped that she had done the right thing. Janeway would have her skin if she offended these people.

A glance passed between them. "They are notoriously difficult to kill, mostly because they are difficult to detect until they are on top of you."

Thalyn gave an embarrassed smile, relieved she wasn't in trouble. "Well, I didn't have much of a choice. But I should be going. Tuvok is unconscious in the shuttle and I need to get him back to Voyager. Please give Captain Janeway my message."

"Of course," one crooned, his eyes blinking slowly. "Again, we thank you for your help."

Outside the door, facing the bitter cold again, Thalyn reattached the small sled and began her trek back to the shuttle. The small respite in the warm Q'intanth'ri hallway had somewhat rejuvenated her, but it was still frigid. Her extremities became cold nearly instantly and she found it hard to move her legs. It was only 120 meters, she told herself; she'd done it once and she could do it again. Consciously forcing her legs to move in a steady pattern, she tried to focus on the blizzard and the cold seeping further into her limbs rather than let her mind wander. Focusing on the task at hand would keep her alive longer.

Finally she saw the distant outline of the shuttle and the remains of the ice creature beside it. Activating the shuttle door, she stumbled up the ramp and closed the door. Nearly gasping with the effort, she sat down on the bench, careful not to disturb Tuvok. He remained in the same position she'd left him in. After she'd caught her breath and could move her fingers more fluidly, she removed her helmet and gloves then scanned him. The tricorder indicated no change. He'd survive, as long as she didn't strand him on this planet. Grabbing his arm as she'd done before, she dragged him to the cockpit and set him in the copilot's seat. Making sure he was secure, she then sat in the pilot's seat.

It had been quite a while since her last piloting lesson and she was not looking forward to it. She hoped desperately that Tuvok's "inconvenient malfunctions' were merely that and nothing she couldn't handle. With a deep breath, she ran her eyes over the controls, remembering where everything was and what it did.

"Okay, power," she said to herself, tapping the appropriate button. The shuttle came to life. The lights brightened and all the panels lit up.

"Great. Okay, thrusters." Tapping a different control, the shuttle began to rise; she could feel it. Feeding power to thrusters, she tipped the shuttle's nose up and drove it upwards.

It began to jolt and bounce just as violently as before, but she gritted her teeth and rode it out, all the while checking Tuvok out of the corner of her eye. His hands swung lifelessly but he remained seated. As the shuttle rose, the atmosphere thinned and the malfunctions decreased. However, the blizzard wasn't about to let her go that easy. Outside the viewport, she saw the familiar flash of lightning.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me."

The turbulence up to that point had been nothing compared to the thrashing the shuttle was getting now. Barely able to keep her hands on the controls, the shuttle was whipped around as the storm stubbornly refused to allow her to leave the atmosphere. Air currents made it difficult to stay on track, but she knew which way she wanted to go and did everything to reach it.

The lightning grew closer and finally she heard the inevitable snap as one of the bolts hit the shuttle. An alarm blared and she saw that the thrusters had been hit. Of course. Trying to keep the shuttle in a straight line, she gritted her teeth; she knew soon she'd finally reach space and leave the influence of the blizzard. Indeed, the lightning was fading and the whiteness was fading into grayness then the familiar black of space.

Thalyn took several deep breaths, barely able to believe she'd made it.

"…_.ger to shuttle, respond_!" came Janeway's voice through the comm.

"This is Thalyn. We're okay. Tuvok is injured and the shuttle's damaged."

"_Acknowledged. We're on our way to pick you up_."

"Shuttle out."

Leaning back in the pilot's seat, Thalyn grinned. Killed an ice creature and piloted a shuttle through the worst blizzard ever; all in one day. Maybe this Starfleet stuff wasn't that bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The finale!

Hope the ending was satisfactory, though we all knew she was going to make it.

Review/comment please!

* * *

After arriving back on Voyager, Thalyn and Tuvok were sent immediately to the infirmary. Tuvok had been beaten up by the creature rather badly and had he remained in the cold much longer likely wouldn't have made it. However, the Doctor had the vulcan up and walking in no time. Thalyn was likewise given a thorough examination and proclaimed fit for duty after a prescribed hot bath and hot meal.

"Quite remarkable," commented the Doctor as he put his tricorder away.

Thalyn lowered herself off the examination table. "What is?"

He glanced at her. "From what your tricorder picked up and from what you told me, even with a suit, a human would have been killed in minutes."

"Really?" Thalyn exclaimed, surprised. She'd never expected her andorian physiology to be anything but a nuisance.

"Fascinating…" he muttered, then cleared his throat. "Anyways, Captain Janeway would like to see you in her office; after your hot bath and meal, of course."

"Right. Thanks, Doctor." Throwing a smile at Kes, Thalyn left the infirmary.

"Enter," said Janeway at the familiar buzz from her door. Ensign Thalyn walked in. Immediately she could see a difference between this young woman and the one she'd seen in the infirmary mere hours before. This one had found a confidence the other had lacked.

"Commander Tuvok has given me his report from sickbay. He is going to make a full recovery, of course, and is mildly irritated that he was injured in the first place. I'd like your report on the mission, Ensign, starting from the attack by that ice creature."

"I anticipated your request and have already prepared my report," replied Thalyn, handing Janeway a pad. Janeway glanced over it then at Thalyn. Placing the pad on the tabletop, she laced her fingers.

"The Q'intanth'ri told me how difficult killing those ice creatures is. Remarkable flair for combat, Ensign."

"It just…happened, there wasn't anything else to do but defend myself."

"You'll find that's how most of us get by," said Janeway, getting up to walk around her desk.

"The Doctor mentioned the conditions you had to deal with, getting the medicine to the settlement."

Thalyn gave an almost imperceptible shrug. "It didn't feel that cold to me. Lucky to be andorian, I guess."

"Perhaps. In any case, even though he was unconscious through most of it, Tuvok rated your performance as 'satisfactory,' which is high praise from a vulcan."

"Indeed," replied Thalyn with a shy smile.

Janeway leaned up against her desk, balancing herself with her hands on the table's edge. "Lieutenants Paris and Torres have made a preliminary damage report on the shuttle. Half the systems out, thrusters shot to hell…it's a wonder the thing could even fly."

"Almost didn't," muttered Thalyn, but Janeway heard and chuckled.

"Lieutenant Paris was rather impressed with your flying, considering your lack of training," she continued in an upbeat tone. Thalyn's eyebrows rose. "He's wondering if you'd be available for additional lessons. He thinks you have the makings of a fine pilot."

"I, uh…that is, I never would have thought…" stammered Thalyn, then collected herself. "I would be glad to accept."

"Excellent. I realize that biology is your primary interest, but good piloting skills are never bad to have. Plus, if Tom's instinct is to be trusted, you could end up a back-up pilot for Voyager."

Thalyn's eyes flew open in surprise. "That…sounds fun."

"Good. I'll have Lieutenant Paris contact you." She smiled. "I know you're right out of the Academy, but you have what it takes, Ensign. I'm putting you in for a commendation, should we ever manage to return to Federation space."

"Thank you, Captain." The young woman was nearly breathless.

"That's all, Ensign. Get some sleep, you've earned it."

"Thank you, Captain," she said again, but more earnestly this time. "Thanks for giving me the chance." A quick smile flashed across her lips then she turned and left Janeway's ready room.

Janeway sighed happily. First contact may be one of the most exciting things to do as a Starfleet officer, but having someone under one's command find courage where they thought they'd had none was certainly a close second.


End file.
